mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Gloggswirks (Character)
Gloggswirks Backstory Origin The Evrin Knights were a group of alchemists . They lived on a Mobius called “Vorstrol” as secret service to the Grand Empire, but an infection was spreading throughout the planet: converting any living creature into assimilated beasts. The Evrin Knights were protectors only to the royal bloodline, but commanded to destroy the source of the infection. The Evrin Knights were a band of thirteen. They hunted down the leader of the beasts, a plant-like woman named “Chroznia”. Five of the Evrin Knights became infected by her hand, taking their own lives before fully succumbing. Chroznia was eventually slain, but as the Knights feared, when they returned home to the Royal Empire, the royal bloodline had been taken by the infection, and killed. The Evrin Knights vowed to exterminate the entire line of the infection. In their search, they discovered an alien sand, sentient, with supernatural abilities. They raised the alien into their ranks, indoctrinating the young man until he was a fully-fledged member. Over the years, they cured the planet of the infection, and discovered the last of the royal bloodline. The alien Evrin Knight was held in particular high regard, gaining envy and admiration from the others for his abilities. The planet began to heal, but the remaining members of the Evrin Knights became power-hungry. They did not trust the law of the new ruler, and feared the alien’s influence on the world. While new Evrin Knights had begun training into a new special service, the elder members conspired against the heir to the throne, and the alien Knight. The Evrin Knights ambushed the alien and the royal heir. Using their alchemy, they stole the core of both the heir and the alien knight. They held the heir captive, but did what they could to shatter the alien knight’s core. The alien knight survived in the original sand he came from, however, slowly recovering as the weeks went on. He went to save the heir, but in the process of battling the Evrin Knights, the heir’s core was destroyed, killing the future ruler to be. The alien knight escaped, and combining his own power with his knowledge of the planet’s version of alchemy, he travelled back in time to stop the Knights from betraying them. Unfortunately no matter the scenario, the Evrin Knights stood against him in the end. He attempted to save the heir before it all happened, but even then the Evrin Knights were on him before he could get far enough away. He was strong, but they were experienced. So, he decided that he needed to surpass each of them. He travelled back to the same point each time, and learned separately from each Evrin Knight in secret. Each time he would return to the present, and then go back to the past to learn from a new member, the actions of before no longer happening. By the time he had learned all the traits, he felt inclined to attempt once more to bring out their morality, but unfortunately it failed like all the other attempts. So, the alien knight destroyed each and every one of them. He picked them off, keeping them barely alive as he interrogated each one on the location of the royal heir. He finally forced the location from one of them, then crushed the cores of the Evrin Knight Elders, adding their experience, knowledge, and power into his own with his Evrinwheel. The heir was made into the new Empress. The Evrin Knights were thus disbanded permanently, with the alien knight leaving the planet to truly dissolve the Evrin group . He travels the multiverse as reaper to any form of villainy he comes across, as well as a teacher to any who encounter him. He is known as “Gloggswirks, Last of the Evrin Knights”. Identity Heritage Gloggswirks was eventually found by members of the Isis Dominion. At this point, he had toppled multiple kingdoms in his travels, gaining prestige among people throughout the multiverse. Initially, the Isis Identities who went to confront and possibly recruit him did not even know that he was an Identity, but simply some kind of sorcerer of some kind. He was brought to the Isis Dominion to see how they operated. Despite being offered a high position, he declined. He was analyzed by the Administrator, Device, revealing his Identity heritage. They attempted to capture him upon this realization, but he escaped. The Isis Identities chased after him, but each one was destroyed after the last. When Device arrived to assess the situation, Gloggswirks held out the cores of the defeated Identities he held captive. He warned Device that the next time they came against him, he would fight to destroy without any consideration of mercy. He handed back the cores, leaving elsewhere. The Iron alliance Gloggswirks continued to become quite well-known to Identities and people about the multiverse. At some point, the Iron Identities went to meet him. While attempting to bring him to their cause, Gloggswirks warned them of what happened the last time an Identity group attempted to recruit him. The Identities acknowledged his concern, bringing their leaders—Rin, Dimension 4, and Kaiya—to speak with him. They informed Glosswirks that they were enemies of the Isis Dominion, and expressed that their desires. Gloggswirks refused their offer initially, and left. Secretly, however, he began to observe the actions of the Iron Identity groups, particularly how their leaders acted. After sufficient time, he approached them, offering his hand in alliance to their group. Despite now having joined the group, Gloggswirks remained very independent in his life. He holds to the Iron Identities, but acts on his own inclination. Age At the day of his departure from his homeworld: 46. Height 6,9 Homeworld Vorstrol (Mobius 81990) Occupation Gloggswirks is often feared by most due to the fact that if he arrives in your country, you can bet he will be judging how you run things. For most civilizations, he simply travels through, and occasionally gives advice to various people. On the occasion that he finds any leadership corrupted, however, he brings them down hard. In addition, he also acts as a teacher of sorts. He mainly gives individuals lessons in stamina and combat, but a select few have learned some of the techniques from his times with the Evrin Knights. Finally, allied with the Iron Identities, he is on call to react to any emergency they call him to. Biology/Skills Naturally, as an Identity, Gloggswirks is composed of dense metal, core energy, and a stone shell surrounding each. They are powered by Chaos Energy, with the core energy acting as the mind of the Identity itself. Because of the training of the Evrin Knights, Gloggswirks does not appear to use his Chaos Energy abilities almost at all. It is unknown if he can. However, his ability to take the cores of those he has defeated has apparently strengthened his own nanites. His body is incredibly dense and durable, though the level of his strength seems to come from the level he puts his EvrinWheel on. How many levels it has is unknown, but with each one, Gloggswirks opens a new pool of energy, each larger than the one before it. It has been discovered that this energy seems to be a mixture of Chaos Energy and Core Energy. From his EvrinWheel, he creates constructs: blades, shields, and so on. The extent of his abilities is unknown, though he has been shown to be injured, particularly if stabbed through the head. Because he is so unknown in limitations and abilities, based on the conflicts Gloggswirks has faced, some think he is stronger than the Elder Identities, and some think he is an Elder Identity. Morality Gloggswirks believes in loyalty to one’s country, and truth/justice to those in it. He does not tolerate any form of dishonesty, but seems to hold a particularly high standards to those in power, rather than civilians. While he feels incredibly strong about these issues, Gloggswirks only resorts to offensive violence if he is not able to convince those he feels should change their system of otherwise. Many take issue with this form of self-righteousness, but he does not seem to question himself. Allies Gloggswirks does not have many allies. The Iron Identities are his allegiance in the Identity conflicts, though even they feel weary about his tactics and person. Enemies Many have challenged Gloggswirks, be it for revenge or because they simply want to see if he is as powerful as they thought. Gloggswirks does not hold any particular personal vendettas outside of his past with the Evrin Knights. Identity Type Gloggswirks was born as a Third-Mood Identity Identity Affiliation As stated before, he is allied with the Iron Identities. He appears when needed, and leaves soon after. He does not take part in politics often, but does observe them to make sure he is still on the preferred team. It is sometimes debated if allying with Gloggswirks was the smart idea, but when considering what may have happened if he allied himself with the Isis Identities, they repeatedly come to the conclusion that it was for the best. Category:Neutral Category:Identity Species